RVD VS Triple H
by T Tran
Summary: Rob Van Dam from ECW cam to the WWF and faces Triple H in a last man standing match


RVD VS Triple H- Last Man Standing  
  
By T Tran  
  
It was a Monday Night Raw Mick Foley comes out and makes a special announcement.  
He announced that Triple H will be facing a 'new comer' to the WWF to prove if  
he is really 'The Game'.  
  
Later that night, Triple H came out with Stephanie as usual getting 'boos' from the crowd.   
Triple H eagerly awaited the Last man Standing match with the 'new comer'. All of a sudden, Pantera's "Walk"  
comes on and the fans went crazy chanting, "RVD! RVD! RVD!" Triple H went ballistic from suprise.  
  
Jr. (suprised): Oh my god! The new comer is Mr. Pay Per View, Rob Van Dam! This is going to  
be one hell of a slobber knocker!  
  
Jerry the King (sarcastically): Triple H will khave no problem beating Rob Van Dam.  
  
Rob Van Dam came out energetically with his manager, Bill Alfonzo, and started shaking  
hands with the fans. Rob then head towards the ring for his debut match. When the match started,  
Rob Van Dam and Triple H tied up. Rob Van Dam was able to get Triple H in a headlock, but Triple H shoved him  
to the ropes and executed a clothesline. Rob ducked the clothesline and waited for Triple H to turn around  
before delivering a spinning heel kick. Rob then did a corkscrew leg drop, but Triple H moved out of the way.   
Triple H got up, threw some rights and some boots to the gut. Triple H then proceeded to grab Rob Van Dam by the hair and threw   
him out of the ring. On the outside, Rob was walking around the ring trying to recover. Triple H grabbed a steel chair and pursued Rob with it.   
Triple H was about to swing the chair, but Rob dropped kick it into his face. Rob van Dam then jumped on the barracade and executed  
a devastating moonsault as Triple H was getting up. Rob got up and threw his opponent into the ring. Rob then got in the ring  
himself and started exchanging lefts and rights with 'The Game'. Triple H kneed Rob in the gut and tried to go for the Pedigree, but was reversed   
by a back body drop . Rob scooped up Triple H and dropped him throat first on the ropes. Triple H recovered quickly and raked Rob's eyes   
staggering him for a moment. Triple H then picked up Rob Van Dam for a suplex. Rob was about to get up, but was knocked back down by a rising knee.  
Triple H grabbed Rob by the head and went for the Pedigree. Rob got up after the count of eight and this frustrated  
Triple H. Stephanie slid a chair in the ring while Bill Alfonzo was blowing his damn whistle. Triple H picked up the chair and hammered Rob right   
between the eyes. Rob was barely able to get up before the ten count. This really pissed off Triple H. Triple H climbed out of the ring  
to get his sludge hammer and came back to the ring. Rob ducked Triple H's swing and tripped him with a sweep kick. Rob ran to the ropes  
and did one of his trade mark moves, the tumbling slash. The referee was going for the ten count, but Trilpe H got up at the cont of five.  
Rob grabbed the chair and tossed at Triple H's face. Triple H, of course, caught the chair not realizing that Rob was going to spin kick it  
into his face.   
  
Jr. (yelling): Van Daminator! Did you see the bounce off of Triple H's face?  
  
Jerry the King: That has had to hurt!  
  
  
This busted up Triple H real bad and a stream of blood started to flow down his bruised face. Triple H got up before the ten  
count and Rob Van Dam became the one who was pissed off. Rob jumped onto the top rope attempting the 5-star frog splash, but Stephanie got on the apron and pulled   
his leg. Rob fell and was straddled on the top rope. Triple H seeing this advantage picked up the bloody steel chair and nailed him for good measure.  
Triple H tried a superplex, but Rob battled back and shoved him off the top. Rob got on the top rope again and successfully executed his 5-star frog splash.  
Rob staggered while Triple H had his arms wrapped around his ribs. Rob got up waiting for the referee to count out Triple H. Triple H luckily got up at the count of nine,   
but then collapsed on the bottom turnbuckle. The crowd started to chant,"Terminator! Terminator! Terminator!" Bill Alfonzo held a chair in front of Triple H's face while   
Rob got on the apron on the opposite side of the ring. Rob jumped on the top rope and spring boarded himself the entire length on the ring and dropped kick the chair into Triple H's face.  
  
Jr. (yelling again): Oh my god! the Van terminator! Some one stop the damn match!  
  
Jerry the king (worried): I think Triple H is dead!  
  
  
The referee counted to ten and Rob Van Dam wins the match. After some celebrating in the ring, Stephanie got in the ring to confront RVD. The fans started to chant,"Slut! Slut! Slut!"  
Stephanie tried to slap him, but Rob blocked it and elbowed her in the face. Rob looked around and ran to the turnbuckle. Rob then gave Stephanie his frog splash   
while Triple H was still unconscious and the show went to an end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like it.  
This is my first fanfic.  
Please send any comments or flames to Vietexan316@aol.com  
  



End file.
